


Love of your damn life

by estei



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estei/pseuds/estei
Summary: A fluffy ficlet for my dear pal on her birthday based on a twitter exchanged we agreed was just too perfect for these two clownshoes.Apologies in advance for any typos, my usual beta is the giftee herself ;)





	Love of your damn life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).



The few years since Pitfall had been good to Raleigh, in a way he could never, would never, have anticipated. Defeating the kaiju, becoming a driving force in the rebuilding efforts, those were good things, but they hadn’t made him whole again, hadn’t healed the wounds that lingered after so many losses. And yet it never occurred to him to want for more. He’d already been given more than he deserved, and as the sole surviving Becket it seemed inevitable that his life would only ever be fulfilled by purpose, by a worthy job well done. And he hadn’t been alone, not truly, with Mako a steadying presence at his side and Herc’s gruff but thoughtful leadership and Chuck’s surprising friendship… well. 

It took a ridiculous tabloid cover to realize what the whole world seemed to know – the survivors of the breach had become an unlikely but devoted family. Well, devoted in that special Hansen way that meant learning to distinguish the times that being called a bastard was an expression of love and when it was meant in genuine anger. As in all things, Mako had proven to be a quicker study than Raleigh, and had even cheekily adopted the turn of phrase to the great dismay of the public relations wonks who had mistaken her for an ally.

And by the time Raleigh had reconciled himself to the prickly and warm embrace of this particular trio it had seemed pointless to deny or delay the inevitable conclusion that was Chuck, the grumpy bastard who would later inelegantly, but accurately, sum up their relationship for a disbelieving reporter as “I’m the love of his damn life, ya get me?” 

Chuck Hansen was the love of his damn life. 

That single truth did not scare him, which was probably the most surprising aspect of their relationship. The depth of his feeling for Chuck, and Chuck’s for him, was a comfort, and a source of strength, and adventure. 

Following the establishment of the PPDC’s formal headquarters at Sydney, Chuck had surprised him by choosing to leave the corps to pursue marine studies at the University of Sydney. Raleigh had worried briefly that Chuck might face a backlash in the media but he was quickly learning not to underestimate his partner. When he wanted, Chuck could be as charming as he was brutish, and he had quickly disarmed any detractors with a statement about focusing on another sort of reconstruction, and the importance of restoring the fragile ocean ecosystems. Indeed the University had been thrilled to add him to the program dedicated to the study and reversal of the devastating effects of kaiju blue, and even Herc admitted that he’d never seen his son happier. 

And yet, there would always be less than great days. 

_RBecket has signed in.  
RBecket had joined group ‘PPDC Leadership Team’_

_MMori: You are six minutes late._

_HHansen: Last to sign in! You know what this means._

_RBecket: Ughhhhhhh I can’t afford to keep you degenerates in beer!!!!_

_HHansen: Rules are rules mate._

_MMori: The Marshall is correct. Did you not say that you would have an incredibly productive week while we are away? Something about holding down the fort…_

_RBecket: I take it all back. It’s a damn nightmare. I’ve had more meetings this week than I did on the damn victory tour._

_HHansen: We tried to warn ya._

_MMori: 猿も木から落ちる_

_RBecket: Not cool Mako._

_HHansen: Oi its bad enough in person when you two carry on in languages I don't speak_

_MMori: Apologies – it’s a Japanese proverb. I believe the English equivalent would be pride goes before a fall._

_HHansen: HA. Good one Mako._

_HHansen: So ya bit off more than you can chew. We won’t be back for another week and I’m already hearing from Chuck that you’re worked to the bone. I don’t intend to come home to a dressing down from my son so let’s talk about what we can get off yer plate._

_MMori: I spoke to the director of operations and she will attend the works committee meetings until our return, and assume responsibility for collecting updates from the team leads._

_RBecket: That would be a big help._

_HHansen: And skip the science briefing, just have Kelly give you the high points afterward. She understands them better than we ever will anyway, and you’ll need all your patience for the joint steering committee meeting with the UN on Thursday. Wasn’t able to get them to push it back._

_RBecket: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_

_MMori: Better you than me._

_HHansen: The whole lot would spend the meeting hiding under the table if you showed up again Mako. Raleigh you’ll be fine. You can handle those drongos in yer sleep._

_HHansen: But don’t fall asleep in the meeting._

_RBecket: That was one time!_

_RBecket is typing._

_HHansen: Alright no need to type me a novel about it. I know you’ll be fine._

_**RBecket is typing.** _

_MMori: Uh oh Marshall._

_HHansen: Ah I didn’t mean anything by it._

_**RBecket is typing.** _

_HHansen: Christ he is writing a novel about it._

_MMori: Perhaps he is just distracted._

_RBecket: Sorry sorry! Chuck came home early and he’s in a mood._

_RBecket: The water’s still too choppy for the research boats to go out and something about samples? I didn’t catch all of it before he face planted on top of me._

_HHansen: Well that certainly explains the voicemail I had from him this morning. Was just a bunch of grumbling and cursing really, not any words at all._

_RBecket: Yeah it’s been his general mood for a few days. With the weather it’s been ‘sit and wait’ and you know how much he loves that_

_MMori: It seems you’ve had more to deal with this week than we realized_

_RBecket: Ah no, it’s not all bad. I mean, it’s hard for me to type right now when he’s got me in a kind of… idk, half cuddle, half wrestling move?_

_HHansen: No worries. To be honest the whole point of this meeting was to make you tap out on the schedule you made yourself._

_RBecket: Rude._

_MMori: But necessary. You are too stubborn for your own good sometimes._

_RBecket: Okay I accept that but I also have a proverb for you guys about stones in glass houses._

_HHansen: Ha, got us there. Give the sprog a cuddle for us, too._

_RBecket: It would be impossible not to at this point. He’s like… what’s that animal that’s famous for hugging stuff?_

_HHansen: What?_

_RBecket: You know… with the round ears._

_MMori: A koala?_

_HHansen: I’m embarrassed for you right now. Did you not attend a gala at the koala sanctuary three months ago?_

_RBecket: I remember how bad they smelled, does that count?_

_HHansen: Starting to regret leaving you in charge kid_

_MMori: Marshall!_

_RBecket: ANYWAY. Chuck is currently doing a very good koala impression, though it gets a bit aggressive if I try to move and since you’ve admitted that this conference chat was just to harass me I’m gonna sign off._

_HHansen: Alright kid. Don’t work yourself too hard and we’ll be back before you know it._

Raleigh smiled as he closed his laptop and shimmied awkwardly to set it on the floor without displacing Chuck’s warm bulk. He did miss Herc and Mako, and not just because their combined workloads had landed on his desk. It was nice to just shoot the shit with them, even when they were giving him the gears. 

Though it was hard to feel too lonely with a human koala draped across him. He huffed out a laugh and reached down to stroke soft hair back from Chuck’s face. The grumpy bastard was already asleep, and though there positions were more than slightly awkward, Raleigh slumped into the overstuffed couch cushions and just … relaxed. It had been a helluva week, Herc and Mako hadn’t been wrong to call him on it. And he would never say this to Chuck, but the weather delays had been nice – Chuck had been busy as hell himself, and for the past few weeks it hadn’t been unusual to wake up alone, the sheets already cool. It was nice, having Chuck in the house to boss him around and fuss over him. It was more than worth the occasional fits of temper and surprise cuddle attacks on the couch. 

Indeed he was so lost in happy thoughts that he let loose an undignified squeak of alarm when the weight across his lap shifted suddenly, with a sharp elbow planted in a very delicate area, as Chuck lurched up and fixed his with a hazy, squinty stare. 

“You love me, yeah?” he demanded, groggy and almost certainly still half asleep. Raleigh laughed, wondering what kind of dream Chuck was having to precipitate this query. 

“Love of my damn life,” he said softly, reaching out to cup a flushed cheek, steadying Chuck for a quick kiss. 

“Mfff,” Chuck grumbled as he collapsed back into his luxurious sprawl. “Good,” he said, and thus assured, and with one last squeeze of Raleigh’s waist, promptly fell back asleep.


End file.
